Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia
by Kirsty-xXx
Summary: Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia  But Hey, Just Call Me Tia - It wouldn't let me fit the whole title in before - Over the years the Doctor has gained many special people in his life but how much would it hurt if he forgot you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just another of my random story ideas. Hope you enjoy it. And PLEASE can I have some comments. I would love to hear what you think, even if they are negative comments. Any feedback wanted. **

**Thank you x**

* * *

><p>Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia (But Hey, Just Call Me Tia)<p>

Hey, I'm Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia, but hey just call me Tia, that's what everyone else calls me.

"Tia!" came the usual large bellow of rant which came from a man that most people could only dream of meeting. With his cry I rushed up out of my living space which turns out is practically just a cave. Life in the Middle Ages was never described as glamorous.

"What now?" I asked seeming annoyed as I headed across the dirt until I reached the centre of camp where the fire was still just burning. Next to the fire stood Robin Hood looking very annoyed with me, again.

Yeah, when I say Robin Hood, I do mean the Robin Hood as in the legendary Robin Hood but take my word for it, it's best just to admire from far. Robin, out of the legend, is a pain in the ass. Yeah, he still helps people with his band of Merry Men but that's what seemed to bug me most about him, it was just men as he believes women aren't capable.

"All you had to do was watch the chicken" he yelled with his hand pointed in the direction of the stick that hung over the fire that was now free from the chicken flesh.

"I did watch the chicken" I said in reply sounding innocent enough. Again Robin pointed his hand again in the direction of the burning fire. "I also watched as it was eaten by a fox and then I thought _'what's the point in watching the fire, when there was no longer a chicken to watch'_ so I left it" I explained which did seem a good enough excuse. Looking over at Hood, he did seem to disagree as he watched me with his angry eyes.

With that moment came the noise of my dreams, the noise of the rumbles of the blue box as she lands. "Saved by the blue box" I said with a smile as she landed straight in front of me, in-between me and Robin.

Hood didn't really seem as interested in the blue box as me nor did he seem confused on the way she just appeared. He saw the sight of the strange item then left with a sigh. After travelling around the country with him for fifteen years he had quickly learnt that I was strange. With most of the words I say to him never making sense, he learnt I was different. So he just walked off trying to stay away from my strange acts.

"Hey" was the only comment I got from the brown spiky haired man who exited the blue box who was known mostly as the Doctor. "Hi" I said with a large smile as I couldn't believe it, he was here. He was really here.

"This probably looks weird but I can explain. Well, actually I can't. It's a box, she moves from one place to another. Boom! She's here. Boom! She's there" he explained as if he had to.

"He's a witch!" I cried pointing in the direction of the Doctor which quickly caused him to react. He placed one hand so it leant on my shoulder with the other positioned in a hush position while telling me to "Shhh". "Now, there's no need for that".

"Come on, I was only joking. No one really going to come" I explained. Gosh, I knew he had changed since I last saw him and probably allot of times knowing him but I still thought he'd at least be part of the man he was before.

My forehead tightened as my eyes scanned over him but focused mostly on his eyes as they were still untouched by the regeneration process. They still told the similar story of the life of the man I use to know so well. They still had their shinning kind look of care which I had lost for another fifteen years. It proved to me it was him. It had to be him.

"You don't recognize me?" I wondered feeling disappointed. I understand it had been fifteen years. I understand that in fifteen years allot can happen. But I remembered him, so why couldn't he remember me? "No, sorry dear, I don't. Am I a spouse to recognize you?" he replied basically making me feel even more crushed. With the feeling of hurt, I just placed a fake smile all over my face trying to hide the fact I was disappointed. "Probably not, I spouse you just have one of those faces" I explained.

"I do have one of those faces" he said in his usual happy ways.

Not true. I knew him and he knew me very well. It killed me inside that he didn't remember me. How could he not?

"Tia" Robin bellowed as he came out of the darker area of the forest holding another chicken.

"Robin Hood!" the Doctor smiled sounding as if an excited child at Christmas as he pointed over at the childhood legend. I just gave a smile at this as it seemed the type of thing the Doctor I knew would have done. He did always love the legend of Robin Hood. That's why the tales of the famous archer did seem to fill my childhood bedtime stories.

"That's still here" Hood said with his head gestured at the TARDIS as he chocked the chicken at my feet. "One chicken, now please don't let this one run away".

With a sigh, I picked up the dead chicken off the ground then headed over to sit on one of the logs that surrounded the fire. After my move, came the re-escape of Robin as he again headed away from my strange activities. "Never meet your childhood hero, it never works out the way you want" the Doctor advised. _Too late_ I thought to myself.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked pushing up the sleeves of his jacket then sat on the log next to me. "Yeah, ok. You can behead the chicken" I said with a smile as I pulled the knife up that Hood had left face down in the dirt then I took held of the blade passing it in the direction of the Doctor. To this I got the expected reply of his disgusted face as he looked down at the chicken looking as if he expected it just to jump up and run away. "It won't bite" I insisted but again like I expected his face shown otherwise. "No, ok then" I said before turning the knife in my hand so I now held the handle as I sliced through the dead chicken's neck as if it was nothing. Nothing was what it grew to become with me as I had done it for so long now.

After finishing the preparation of the chicken alone with the Doctor just watching, I again placed the chicken onto the stick then over the fire. "How did the last one run away?" he asked as I again sat on the log. "Fox ate it" I replied simply.

"Fancy staying for something to eat?" I asked with a smile whist so hoping he would say yes. Though he didn't remember me, I really didn't want him to leave. "Of course, but what about the rest of the gang of Merry Men and Mr Hood, he doesn't seem to like me so I'm guessing they won't" he explained.

"Don't worry, they never sit and eat with me. They go everywhere but. And if it makes you feel better they hate me too and I've known him for fifteen years".

"Hey, I bet he don't hate you" he insisted putting a single hand on my shoulder trying to confute me. I couldn't help but miss the times when the Doctor confuting me meant a hug whist sat watching a movie with a tub of ice-cream with two spoons. I missed those days. "He thinks I'm strange which is true. And don't give me your speech that been different is special as I've heard it enough times and I believe you I promise" I said mistakenly thinking it was the old Doctor. My Doctor. The Doctor who had always been there for me whenever I needed him and more.

"So, you do know me" he said seeming curious as he turned to look at me with his eyes scanning me. "Sorry, the blue box it complicates things".

"The TARDIS, she time travels causing you to do things in the wrong order, I know" I said explaining the words he would usual say to people he met through time travelling. I'm guessing because he thought I was from the Middle Ages that he would explain in a way that seems more simply. Wasn't needed, I understood.

"Do you know which regeneration stage I was on when you met me?" he asked in his steady voice which he used when he was trying not to startle someone or when he was just being carefully. "I'm sorry, I can't do this" I apologised with the feeling of him not knowing me hurting so much I couldn't take it any longer.

"Robin!" I yelled in the direction of the brushes after standing up from the log and stepping away from the fire. "Watch the chicken, please". I headed back into my cave without saying another word then replaced the large piece of bark back over the opening in the cave creating my only door.

* * *

><p>"Princess" I heard the familiar voice that I only knew to belong to Uncle Jack Harkness. In a quick rush, I moved the tree made door out the way as I rushed out to see Jack. Might have been rude of me but at least he remembered me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked looking over at Jack confused. Oh, so he remembered Jack. "I came to visit Princess" he said then looked over at me with smile opening his arms in my direction. With this, I headed over to Jack giving him a hug.

"Hang on, you call Tia Princess" the Doctor said with his eyes dropping down to me. "As in Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for any readers and again PLEASE comment. I would love to hear from you. <strong>

**How about comment in your guesses on who Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia is? Come on. It would be interesting to hear what you think. **

**Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for not updating as quick as I normally do but I have been trying to work on my own stories which I really have to get back to but I keep getting myself dragged into wanting to continue my fanfiction. **

**So here we go. And thank you for the comments before, really helps and please keep the comments coming it's nice to hear what you think. **

**Thank you x**

* * *

><p>Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia (But Hey, Just Call Me Tia)<p>

"Hang on, you call Tia Princess" the Doctor said with his eyes dropping down to me. "As in Tia Aurelia Renee Dee Isa Silvia".

"NO!" The Doctor cried looking over at me confused. "It can't be" he continued seeming as if everything around him really weren't happening. At one point I even expected him to start pinching himself as if he was thinking it was all a dream or something.

"Yes, it can" Uncle Jack replied as he released his grip form around me leaving me just helplessly looking up at the man who I knew so well but still seemed surprisingly unsure on who I was.

"NO!" the Doctor continued.

"Yes!" Jack again replied sounding frustrated.

The Doctor again looked over at me with eyes that I only read as him silently asking_ how_? His eyes watched mine as if searching to see if this was true as he did seem to find the moment very unbelievable. His eyes had even begun to be coated in a thin layer of tears as if he had been looking at a ghost.

I was almost thinking he had got it but then I'd be wrong.

"NO!" the Doctor repeated as if a parrot. Honestly, and I was stupid enough to believe that he was the smart one for all my many years.

"YES!" both I and Uncle Jack replied hoping with every breath it took that he would at least now understand. "Yes Daddy, it's me. Or are you still unsure on that" I corrected looking over my Dad with my helplessly weak annoyed look. It was his fought, no matter how much he bugged me. I could never be truly annoyed with him.

"I know I've regenerated a few times since I last saw you but I kept the eyes, you always did love my eyes" I explained just trying to make excuses for him. More so I seemed to be trying to reinsure myself because it was starting to feel so heartless that he couldn't properly remember me. I was his daughter and what the hell could make a Father forget his child.

"Your Mother's eyes" he said softly still looking into my eyes that mirrored the eyes that she once wore so perfectly but now mine only failed to give her any justice.

"Tia" he finally said breaking any of my annoyance with him as he rushed his arms around me. "Of course I remember you" he insisted lifting his head up then placing a kiss on my forehead. "I just thought you were..." he began but not finishing what he was going to say but still we all knew what it was going to be.

"I managed to escape, but ended up getting trapped in Medieval Britain" I explained with the first part sounding actually quite smart but with the second bite I just expected the word _fail_ to come.

I was desperate to escape. With my whole world literally cumbering away beneath my feet and with there been no sight of my Dad, I had no other choice. My TARDIS caught my sight so hoped in but it weren't till after been in that I realised I still can't drive my own TARDIS. Dad been the type of Dad he is wanted to keep his little girl his, well, little girl and put off teaching me to control the TARDIS with every moment, even though I was coming onto the sweet 3-0-0. I was trapped in my TARDIS with no knowledge of how to control her apart from knowing to pull or press or twist or whatever to a few twiggy, tiny, wiry, pulley bites.

I crashed. Of course I did. I really had no idea on how to control her nor did I think she really accepted me. Hitting straight in the centre of Medieval England with no way home as the TARDIS was in shreds. With my only wish was to see my Dad again. I was trapped.

"I missed you" I said with a smile.

"Tia!" cried the very annoyed voice of Robin Hood as he again stood next to the fire wearing his angry eyes. "Yes" I replied innocently looking over at Robin but my Dad didn't remove his arms from around me as he continued to hug me trying to make up for lost moments. "Did you forget something, maybe like the chicken, again" he yelled even louder than before.

"Hey Hood" Uncle Jack grinned giving Robin a wave, as usual Jack wasn't welcome in the eyes of Robin. He never was. Robin Hood didn't welcome any of my strange ways and he especially didn't welcome Jack. Come on. Try and see it from his point. A strange man, in strange clothes he'd never understand who travels around using a watch and came visiting every couple of weeks by just appearing in the flash of an eye. "Not you again" he commented.

"Nice to see you again, too. Oh and I did do something different to my hair, thank you for noticing Mr Hood" Jack replied with his jokey smile as he looked over at me.

"Oh, look the chicken has gone" I said after been released by my Dad as I looked over at the fire which was again free from chicken. "And who's fought is that?" he asked looking over at me again with his evil eyes. They never have pictures of him with devil eyes when on the internet or in the children books. He was always pictured so innocently. "Hey, I did ask for you to watch the chicken" I pointed out.

"I did witness it" my Daddy agreed raising his hand.

"Me too" Jack said raising his hand in the air too.

Robin just gave a loud sigh showing everyone he was still annoyed. "If you keep encouraging them, next time they'll eat you, if you're not careful" he pointed. What I'd like to know is who'd be encouraging me to get eaten? Most of the time it was me basically feeding the chicken to any creatures around. So who'd be feeding me to the creatures of the woods? I spouse Robin would always be the first to raise his hand on that one.

"No one is going to be eating Tia" my Dad announced as he came to the back of me placing both of his hands on each of my shoulders causing me to again look up at him. "She's coming with me".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for any readers and again PLEASE comment. I would love to hear from you. <strong>

**Thank you x**


End file.
